What Will You Do?
by Serenity Angel Tsukino
Summary: Kagome is stronger now with the completetion of the Shikon no Tama. But somehow Inuyasha seems to choose Kikyo over her. With a promise she forgot she made to Sesshomaru, will she keep it? Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Gomenne.
1. Chapter 1

"What will you do, Kagome no Miko-san, if Inuyasha choose Kikyo no Miko-san?"

Kagome looked toward the forest, watching the light glow and Kikyo's Soul Collectors from the distant. She knew Inuyasha was there now…

"Answer me Onna…"

Kagome turned around and looked to Lord Sesshomaru, who stared at her with his cold stare with his golden demonic eyes.

"I don't know…" Kagome looked down, her heart sinking down into her stomach again.

There was silence, until Kagome heard Sesshomaru took in a deep breath.

"If Inuyasha does not choose you as his mate after collecting the jewel, will you come with me instead?"

Kagome, in shocked, looked up at Sesshomaru, who was looking at where she was looking at a moment ago.

"Nani?"

"Rin needs a mother, a human mother. She knows you and she has grown fond for you since you had rescued her several times in the past. Once Naraku is destroyed, you have your jewel, and Inuyasha does not choose you for his mate, will you be mine?"

Kagome smiled at him.

'He is going all lengths for Rin…he has changed. His Father would be so proud…'

And without thinking Kagome said…

"Hai, Sesshomaru. If Inuyasha does not choose me, I will be glad to go with you and help you raise Rin."

Sesshomaru looked back at her, a bit shocked as well that she would agree. He then nodded and turned to leave.

"Do I have your word?"

"Hai."

And with that, Sesshomaru left.

Kagome looked back at the Kikyo's glow. She was damn sure that Inuyasha would choose her over Kikyo. Inuyasha knew Kikyo is only a clay pot. As much as she would like to help Sesshomaru, she knew where her heart lied. With Inuyasha. And surely, deep down, he really wants her.

Kagome then hadn't seen Sesshomaru until the Great Battle…

"Look out Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as Naraku's poisonous bees started to fly at her.

They were killed in an instant and she was grabbed, brought to safe in a white blur.

"Eh?" Kagome looked up to see her rescuer, Lord Sesshomaru.

He landed beside Inuyasha and placed Kagome down gently.

"You're late." Inuyasha snapped.

"This Sesshomaru is never late…everyone is simply early." Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, studying her, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Arigato Sesshomaru. Especially for coming." Kagome smiled at him, grabbing another arrow and turning to face the gigantic demon, Naraku. "Best way to get him is you and Inuyasha attacking Naraku head on. I will then get by him to get to the baby Naraku."

"You sure?" Inuyasha looked at her nervously.

"I will help distract him, Kagome-san."

All three of them turned around to see Kikyo, drawing an arrow.

Kagome just nodded.

"Then go."

Sesshomaru drew his Toukijin and flew at Naraku. Inuyasha growled, saying something close to 'wait up' and followed suit. Kikyo then followed, releasing an arrow on him. Kagome slowly made her way, step by step. Trying not to bring attention to her. Soon Sango, Miroku and Koga had arrived and helped the other three in their battle for Naraku's attention. Kagome then quickly moved to behind Naraku where Kanna and Kagura protected the baby. With quick snap of her wrist and fan the wind destroyed the bow and arrows.

"As much I would _love_ for you to win, I cannot let you." Kagura sighed.

Kanna then started to turn the mirror towards Kagome. Kagome glared at her.

"Not today!" And before Kagome even knew was she was doing, she posed like she was aiming with an invisible bow and arrow.

Kagura chuckled.

"Someone is off their rocker today-"But when Kagome acted like she released something, the mirror cracked and broke into thousands of pieces.

Kanna, showing true emotion for the first time, looked up at her sister, is fear. Kagura looked up to make another attack on Kagome but she felt a thrust into her free arm. She looked down to see a purple glow shaped like an arrow into the chest of the baby she carried.

"Eh?" The giant youkai turned around to see what was done.

Kagome made another pose and let go, making another purity arrow out of thin air. It hit the baby again and Naraku roared and attempted to turn around to attack kagome. But soon Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, along with their friends, gave the final blow to Naraku. Kagome slowly then walked over to Kagura and took the baby from her. Kagura backed away in fear, picking up Kanna.

Kagome grabbed hold of the arrows, sticking out of the baby's chest.

"I need my Shikon no tama back." Then Kagome thrust the arrows deeper into the child.

The child gave out this horror able scream and they were soon covered in a blinding purple light. Naraku froze to the spot and started to melt away, dropping the last of the Shikon No Tama. Everyone watched the blinding light. Kikyo started to walk up and reach for the Shikon no Tama until an arrow landed at her feet.

Kikyo looked up to see Kagome coming out of the light and still glowing herself.

"I believe, Kikyo that belongs to me." Kagome then walked slowly and picked up the Shikon no Tama, destroying the negative energy within it.

She then looked to Koga, holding out her hand.

"I am sorry."

Koga sighed and took out his shards from his legs. He then walked over to her and handed them to her. Kagome then looked to Kohaku and motioned him to see her. Sango panicked and attempted to stop him, but Miroku stopped her. Kagome then carefully removes the shard then laid Kohaku on the ground, who, started to die slowly. Kagome then placed her part of the jewel with everyone else's pieces. Again Kagome started to glow, brighter than before.

Kagome then looked to Kohaku.

"Sango, I will grant you the wish for the life of your brother." Kagome then kneeled back and healed Kohaku.

Kohaku then stood up and ran to his sister happily.

"Arigato! Kagome-chan!"

Kagome then looked to Sesshomaru and walked over to him.

"You wish is having your arm replaced." Kagome then reached out to his left arm, as if holding his hand.

Then, with another blinding, only this time yellow, light, Sesshomaru's arm appears. Kagome then turned to Miroku, who Miroku hold held up his no longer cursed hand.

"There is nothing you want?"

Miroku looked over to Sango and her little brother.

"No. I have everything I wanted."

Kagome nodded and she turns to Kikyo. She frowns.

"Sadly, I cannot grant your wish. Since it will cause my death and being the new protector of the Shikon no Tama, I cannot end my life."

Kikyo narrows her eyes at Kagome and just slowly backs away, scared to be destroyed my Kagome's touch. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked and tried to look away from Kagome's eyes, trying not to show her what his wish is. But Kagome could already read it from him, her eyes locked onto his and Kagome could read the many wishes he had. Her glow then faded away.

"Kagome-sama, what about your wish?" Miroku asked, knowing it was a waste of time to worry about Inuyasha's.

Kagome just smiled.

"I am going to keep the Bone Eater's Well open. As long as I have the Shikon no Tama I can return here to see you all."

"You're going home?" Inuyasha stepped forward, one thing was for sure, and he didn't want her to leave.

"She still has things here she must fulfill." Everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru.

Kagome blinked and she smiled sadly at Sesshomaru.

'He isn't going to let me off…'

"Arigato-gozai-masu Miko." Sesshomaru held up his reborn arm. "Next time ask what I want and not assume."

And with that Sesshomaru left, without any other words.

The gang went back to Kaede's village and had a huge celebration. And the people cheered on Kagome, once they showed them the full Shikon no Tama. Of course they worried about Inuyasha stealing it again but he had reassured them that as long as Kagome held the Shikon no Tama, he wouldn't go mad again. Kagome then took Inuyasha's hand and had leaded him away from the others. She brought him to his forest and they got to the Kami Tree.

"It's been…what five years?" Kagome smiled at him.

Inuyasha's grip on her hand got tighter and he grinned at her.

"That's it? Only five? I thought the trip will never end!"

Kagome giggled and she hugged him. Inuyasha got tensed, again unsure what to do, but sensing Kikyo wasn't around he embraced her back and nuzzled his nose into her ebony hair.

"I am going to stay here…and live here." Kagome whispered, as she clings to his hatori.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. He held her tight; only one thing ran on his mind.

'She's mine. She's mine.'

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes glittering with so many emotions.

Inuyasha looked down at her, ready to listen to what she had to say. But his ears twitched as hearing a sigh from one of Kikyo's Soul Stealers.

"Kagome, just hold that thought for a moment." Inuyasha looked up, searching around.

He quickly dropped the embrace and started to back away from her. But Kagome wasn't letting go.

"No! I don't care! Your going to listen to me, I don't care if she is here and listening!"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"You know she's here?"

"I sensed her presence since the party started." Kagome explained, Inuyasha was wowed by her new powers.

He felt Kikyo's eyes watched them, listening in and Inuyasha didn't want her to see this.

_She dead._ His soul told him.

'To me she's not!'

Inuyasha looked down, trying to think what to do. Kagome just watched him, her heart slowly breaking. She reached up and grabbed his hair and forced him to look at her.

"I want to stay here Inuyasha! I want to stay here because I love you! And if you want me to stay then tell me!" Kagome then stood on her tip-toes and let her lips touched Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha, not having many kisses before, let himself kiss back, but his arms shook, he couldn't hug her. _She_ was _watching_.

Once the kiss ended Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, with longing.

"Tell me." She whispered.

He looked at Kagome and his heart was tearing. One half going to her and the other half going to Kikyo.

"How touching." A cold voice said.

Inuyasha had looked passed Kagome and he went rigged. Kagome turned around and glared.

"You know, this isn't any of your business." Kagome snapped. "And did I not tell you earlier today to stay away from my village and Inuyasha's forest?"

Kikyo, stood, leaning against a tree. She smiled, knowing she was causing Kagome discomfort from Inuyasha's behavior.

"I do not have to listen to your orders. Besides, when did _my_ village became _yours?_"

"When your village named me High Priestess."

Even though she had no heart, it still hurt. She was planning on getting Inuyasha's feelings to push Kagome away and once she was gone she could settle back home again. But if what was said was true, Kikyo then would be seen as a youkai. Kagome was spoiling her plans. Well Kagome will get what's coming to her.

Kikyo placed loneliness behind her eyes, which Inuyasha started to react to it.

"Inuyasha…then I hope…you are only happy with Kagome…"

"Kikyo, you don't understand!" Inuyasha shouted, pushing past Kagome and walking slowly and caiously to Kikyo.

Kagome's breath was taken away when she saw Inuyasha past her. She watched, feeling Inuyasha taking away her life with him as he got closer to Kikyo. She had just confessed her feelings to him…she kissed him…it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to keep Inuyasha. Being the new priestess…stay in the Feudal Era…nothing kept him to her. Then Kagome realized.

'He's not mine…' Tear started to blur her vision. '…He's not mine…'

Inuyasha stopped in his track, smelling the salty tears coming from behind him. Then he replayed what Kagome said to him.

_"I want to stay here because I love you!"_

Inuyasha turned around to see only branches from low trees, that seemed to sway lightly as someone had just pushed past them.

She used her powers to hide her scent so he wouldn't follow. How couldn't she not see this coming? She knew better, she knew better than to tell her feelings to Inuyasha. He was still too torn between them. But it hurt the most when he walked passed her and trying to hush her from telling him her feelings when he knew Kikyo was there. It was stupid move, bold, but stupid move. But Kagome had to make sure, why? Because…she needed a real strong reason to stay in the Feudal Era. But since she didn't…

She had made it to the Bone Eater's Well. She looked down into the well, trying to think of the good things back at home. Oden, Mama, Sota, Grandpa, warm bed, heated showers, no Inuyasha…tears started to stream from her eyes and Kagome fell to her knees.

Her head rested against the edge of the well. She didn't want to go back…but she didn't want to see Inuyasha again.

"He had made his decision already?"

Kagome looked up over the well to see Sesshomaru walking out from the shadows. She didn't answer her, just looked at him sadly, which caused Sesshomaru to stop in his tracks. He sensed her aura, it was overwhelming. Not only can he see, he actually felt her pain. His own heart ached just as bad as Kagome's.

Kagome stood up and walked around the well towards him. Once away from the well she broke into a run and jumped onto Sesshomaru, her tears glittering the air. Sesshomaru caught her and winced, not use to this type of affection, but his thought changed when he looked down to look at her. She sobbed uncontrollably, clinging to his robe, bearing her face deep into his kimono.

'Love is this painful?' And for one, his heart went out to her.

He wrapped his arms around her, petting her hair, rubbing down her back. And within that moment he started to growl, which Kagome stopped and looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru could kill him for you." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome shook her head.

"Let's just go…"

"You spoil him." Sesshomaru said, sinking back into the Ice Prince.

Kagome just placed her face back into his chest.

"You would too…if you were ever in love…" She mumbled, enough for him to hear.

"Such a foolish thing. This Sesshomaru would never fall for such things. Now come, Rin awaits for you."

Before Kagome knew what was happening she was in Sesshomaru's arms and they started to float away from Inuyasha's Forest and Kaede's Village on a cloud.

What Will You Do?

Episode One:

Kon'nichi Wa Okaa-sama!

Birds that laid on top of a window's ledge, looked into a bright colorful room. They sang their song, trying to raise up the lady who was sleeping in. Kagome groaned and turned to look at the window, seeing the birds. She glared at them and cursed the morning sun.

"Doesn't anyone understand the meaning of having a bad night?" Kagome, pushes herself to get up on her knees.

She then slide off the bed, and walked to the window. She opened it and hissed at the birds.

"Hush! Can't I sleep in peace?"

The birds flew away quickly and into a near-by white sakura tree. They giggled into their song and refused to stop singing. Kagome just glared at the tree, making a note to herself to tear it down. She then sighed and leaned against the window sill. She looked out, what looked like, a veranda. Youkai servants had a large white table set up for breakfast. And in a moment they stopped moving and bowed gracefully. A tall figure, wearing a long sky blue kimono, came out from inside and made it out onto the veranda. A servant male pulled back a seat and let the tall figure sit.

"Is there anything you need, Sesshomaru no dono-sama?" The male servant asked, again bowing gracefully after helping his Dono-sama to sit.

"Have the chamber maids attend Kagome no Miko bathe and dressed. I wish for her to join me at breakfast to discuss Wedding Details." Then after the servant bowing and walking off, Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome watching him.

Kagome gasped and backed away from the window and leaning against the bed.

'That's right…I went with Sesshomaru last night…' Then Kagome started to notice her surroundings.

Her chambers were huge, and very Western civilation than eastern. Her bed was large and a European Canopy. Her sheets were of light satin and Egyptian cotton pink. The rug, also matching the bed spread, was soft, reminding her of Sesshomaru's tail.

'His tail…' Kagome blushed, remember nuzzling into it during her trip here.

She walked away from the bed into the center of the room. Kagome looked up to see the ceiling. It looked like something carved from the Roman Empire. The ceiling and walls were white. In the four corners of the room, where Roman Pillars and at the stop of the pillars were carved inu no youkais. The bottoms were in shaped as paws with long claws. There were three doors. One door, across from her bed, lead into a large bathroom with a private roman bath. To the left of her bed where thousands of clothing, and of different origin. And along the wall to the right of her bed was another door where three youkai ladies walked in.

There was an older lady, about Kaede's height, wearing a gray servant kimono. To the right of her was a lady, about Kikyo's age or older (21?). She wore a fancier kimono of dark blue. She had her hair up neatly in a bun, looking almost geisha like. Then there was a young girl beside her, wearing a matching kimono to the elder lady. They were all Cat youkai because of their grace entering the room and their long cream color tails coming out from the bottom of the kimonos.

"Miko-sama, watashi wa Jedzebel. I will be your Lady in Waiting. And these are-"Motioning to the elder woman first." Kayede-san and Kiyo-san, your Chamber maids."

Kagome bowed.

"Yoroshiku, Jedzebel-san, Kayede-san, and Kiyo-san."

The two ladies bowed, but didn't say a word. Jedzebel held her head high and her little pink kitty nose wiggled, as if she smelled something bad. She then circled Kagome, studying her from head to toe.

"You can call me Kagome…no reason to be formal-"

"Pardon me, Miko-san, if it was in our power to be informal to you, then we would not be here before you. However, I am here to make your stay here _comfortable._" Jedzebel sneered and came to the front of Kagome and sighed. "Kayede-san, get me something light and flowy for Kagome to wear. Something in pale green…"

Kagome looked down at her clothes.

'Crap…I'm still in my school uniform.'

"Kiyo-san, get Miko-san's bath heated up." The two chamber maids left then came back.

Kayede returned with a pale green renaissance dress. It had long flowy sleeves and it came out to a light train in the back. She held it out to Kagome and leaned in closer for a better look. On the edges of the sleeves and hem where hand-stitched pink flowers. To Kagome it was breath-taking. She never wore anything European before.

"Kawaii…" Kagome gasped.

But the dress was taken away and laid out on the bed. Kiyo then came out and bowed before Kagome.

"Miko-sama's bath is ready."

Jedzebel then started pushing Kagome towards the bathroom.

"Now, my Lady take a nice relax bath and we'll-"

"What do I do with my uniform?"

"Just toss it on the floor and I will have it cleaned. After your bath-"

"Really? That's so nice of you-"

"Yes, well that is my job Miko-san."

Before Kagome knew it she was tossed into the bathroom and the door shut slammed behind her. Kagome turned around and sighed. It was noticeable she wasn't liked, most likely because she was human.

After Kagome's bath Kagome was then pulled into the bedroom where the three girls started their job. Kayede had the task of dressing her, Jedzebel did her make-up and Kiyo did her hair. Kagome then looked at herself in the mirror on the bathroom door.

"Sugoi! I look like a princess!" Kagome turned in a circle.

"You are going to be the Lady of the Western Lands, only the best for Sesshomaru-sama's fiancé." Kiyo giggled and smiled, showing some true emotion.

She was then silenced quickly with a slap across the face by Jedzebel. She bared her fangs but then cleared her throat and calmed down. She turns to Kagome and bowed.

"Come, Miko-san, Sesshomaru no dono-sama waits."

Kagome ignored Jedzebel and walked over to Kiyo. She lifted up the girl's chin and saw the dark red mark on her face. Tears were in the girl's eyes.

"Hush, its ok Kiyo-chan." Kagome glared at Jedzebel. "What is your problem? You didn't have to hit her?"

Kagome then grinned; remember what was setting Jedzebel in this bad mood.

"Or is it because you're _that_ jealous that _I'm_ marrying Sesshomaru?"

Jedzebel looked up form her bow and her bright yellow eyes narrow and zoom in on Kagome. She sneered at her, showing off her fangs.

"You are not worth of our Lord." Jedzebel hissed.

"And like you are?" Kagome pet Kiyo on the head and grinned at Jedzebel.

Jedzebel then out stretched her arms, she extended her claws. Kayede got in front of Kagome.

"Jedzebel-san! We cannot harm her! Sesshomaru-sama will be angry if she's-"

"She is a human! This miko-witch….must of placed a spell on him…"

"And why would I do that?" Kagome snapped.

"Please Kagome-sama! Jedzebel-san!"

"Don't call her _sama_! She is a human!"

"You have every right to use the word 'sama'. She is, after all, going to be my Wife." A cold, slowly voice had entered the room.

Kiyo and Kayede went on there knees quickly and bowed to the voice behind Jedzebel. Jedzebel quickly stood up straight, reclaim her claws to her finger tips and gave the same bow. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru. He looked at her and gave her a cold stare.

"You were taken a long time. Rin is waiting downstairs."

"Gomen-ne…" Kagome blushed a little. "But I had trouble with Jedzebel."

"Jedzebel?" Sesshomaru's golden eyes felt onto the youkai cat in front of him. Jedzebel's fur on her tail stood up on end and she looked up to met his fierce eyes.

"I…I can explain my Lord…"

"You can explain to me later. But for know you shall treat Kagome no miko-san respect." He then turned and started walking away. "Come, Kagome."

Kagome hesitated but then started to follow him out of the room and down the hall.

Once she made it out of the veranda she saw trays and servants around the table she saw earlier. There a little girl dressed in a Sun-kissed Yukata sat between two other empty chairs.

"Otou-sama!" She giggled and waved. "Ohayo-gozai-masu Kagome-sama!"

Kagome smiled and took her seat by the little girl's left.

"Ohayo, Rin-chan."

Rin blushed and smiled.

"You remember me?"

"Of course, how can I forget such a kawaii little girl!" Kagome then leaned over and tickled Rin's side.

Sesshomaru sat down but was ignored the entire breakfast. He watched both girls interact with each other. Kagome started telling the story of the last battle with Naraku. Rin watched closely, hanging onto every word. Sesshomaru smiled a bit. He knew this was a great idea. The bond started to come together.

"Then, as Naraku's bees started flying towards me they were slashed to pieces and with a flash of blur and fur I was picked up and brought safely to Inuyasha."

"Who was it!" Rin all excited.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, catching him smiling. Eh? Smiling?

Sesshomaru kept the small smile since Rin turned to look at him.

"Was that you Otou-sama?"

He reached over and patted Rin's head.

"Hai. It seemed the Miko needed protection." A servant then came and poured more ice tea into his cup.

Sesshomaru then picked up the cup and took a sip.

"Why not continue the story later. Besides we have to make plans for a wedding in three days."

"Three days? That isn't enough time to-"Kagome was silenced by his eyes.

The softness it had a moment go, must have been only for Rin's sake. Sesshomaru's glare was now for her. Kagome looked down.

'He thinks I am trying to delay it…'

"Wedding…needs time and perfection. I would like my wedding to be everything I dreamed of." Kagome looked back up, to see Sesshomaru looking boredly over to his left.

"It shall be traditional." He motioned over another servant.

The servant bowed, took out a note book and started writing.

"Traditional Japanese. Kagome will wear a white, silver and sky blue Kimono."

"Blue? I would-"Again his eyes narrowed down at her quickly, this time giving last warning for silence.

Kagome looked down.

'So this is it? I am getting married and I have no part in my own wedding but to be the bride? I rather not marry at all.'

"Kagome-sama…will it be alright if I can call you…Okaa-sama?" Rin asked nervously, looking down at her plate.

Kagome looked over sadly and nodded.

"Of course…that's why I am here…"

'To be some private babysitter…' Kagome stared down at her food and ate in silence.

Sesshomaru's and Rin's voice started to sound distance to her. And for the first time, she really wanted to go home to her own time.

Kagome was lead through-out the palace. Some places were glittered with Roman, Greek, Chinese, French, European settings. She never seen anything so Multi-Cultural before. They had settled in the English "tea room", having late morning tea when Sesshomaru finally finished with the servant who was writing notes.

"-And that will be all." Sesshomaru then waved his hand at him to leave.

The servant left, mostly running, knowing he had a lot of shit ahead of him. Kagome watched him leave in a hurry and sighed.

'He didn't even ask if I wanted to invite my own family…he surely invited a lot of people…' Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who had Rin in his lap.

Rin was nuzzled up against him, holding the tip of his tail in her arms. She buried her face into the fur and giggled, as it tickled her face. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, watching, smiling down at her.

These few moments, with Rin, where the only time Sesshomaru ever really smiled. Kagome was so amazed how just saving a little girl's life changed him. But of course, the emotions melted away once his eyes meet with Kagome's.

'How can a youkai love a human child but can't stand its human mother?' Kagome asked, and looked away from the pair.

"I would like to return to my own time…to introduce to my family to Rin and to tell them about the wedding. Since they _were_ not invited, I had the right to tell them. Besides, I wish to pick up a few of my things." Kagome stated out of the blue.

Rin, hearing about herself being tagged along smiled at Kagome.

"Yay! Otou-sama, will you be joining us?"

Kagome felt his angry eyes on her. But she didn't bother looking his way. She just stood up.

"Inuyasha will get wind of this wedding. Being selfish he might use you and Rin has hostages. I will not place my daughter in any-"

"He's not there." Kagome turns to look at him.

"How do you know?"

Kagome's sad chocolate eyes, stared into Sesshomaru's golden, ice cold, ones. Sesshomaru was then taken back.

'Is this girl unhappy?'

"Okaa-sama?" Rin got off Sesshomaru's lap and walked over to Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched as the little girl took Kagome's hand.

"You miss your family don't you?"

Kagome looked at Rin and quickly covered her sadness. Kagome kneeled down and hugged Rin.

"Yeah…just a little bit."

'She's lying…' The Inu Youkai could smell it. 'It's something more…'

"After the Wedding…" Sesshomaru said, out of the blue. "I will take you to your Well. And you both may go."

Inuyasha returned to the village that morning, thinking of what happened last night.

'Kagome…said she loved me…And I ignored her…What's wrong with me!'

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku ran up to him, grinning ear to ear.

"You sly dog!" Miroku, once reached him, punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Inuyasha growled at him.

"You and Kagome…so what happened last night?" Miroku got in Inuyasha's face.

Sango stood there looking around as Inuyasha punched Miroku in the face.

"Where is Kagome-chan?"

Inuyasha looked back at Sango.

"You mean she isn't here?"

Sango shook her head.

"No. We saw her leave with you…" Sango frowned at him. "What happened last night?"

Inuyasha's heart panicked.

_"I want to stay here because I love you!"_

"Kagome is going back…" Inuyasha jumped up and started gliding towards the Bone Eater's Well.

Sango and Miroku followed closely behind.

When all the three got there, Inuyasha stood on the edge of the Well, but looking west.

"What's the matter? Go and get her Inuyasha!" Sango snapped.

"She didn't go home…" Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Her scent is near the well…but there is another…" Inuyasha jumped down and leaned over to sniff the ground. "Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru was here!"

A deep growl came into his throat. Inuyasha stood up and continued to look west.

"He took her…their scents are mixed."

"Why would Kagome go with Sesshomaru?" Sango looked up at Miroku.

"Most likely he took her by force…but…for what?" Miroku walked over to Inuyasha. "But first…the real question, why did Kagome wanted to go home?"

Inuyasha looked down, still growling. He wanted to run and pound Sesshomaru to bits. He was touching _his_ Kagome…

"Inuyasha." Miroku said softly. "Tell us…what happened last night?"

Inuyasha stopped growling, but kept looking down.

"Kag-Kagome…told me she loved me…she said I was her only reason to stay in this era…but Kikyo came…Kagome wanted my attention…and Kikyo…I couldn't tell Kagome while Kikyo was there…so I pushed Kagome aside."

Before anyone knew it Inuyasha could smell salty tears and a demon bone as it whacked him upside the head.

"You rejected Kagome-chan! All for a dead clay pot!" Sango raised her boomerang to hit him again until Miroku stopped her.

"Calm down Sango!"

"Iie! Kagome-chan told me she was gonna tell him last night! Her heart was so set! I can't believe…I can't believe Inuyasha would choose-"

"I didn't choose!" Inuyasha snapped, rubbing the place she hit. "I just moved away from her…that's all…"

"That is still saying no! Sesshomaru had the right-"Sango then realized what she was gonna say.

She stopped and pulled away from Miroku.

'I can't tell them Kagome's secret.'

"What about Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"I said I _bet_ Sesshomaru is a more caring demon that Inuyasha is." Sango glared daggers at the hanyou.

The Hanyou growled.

"I care about Kagome!"

"'Caring' and 'Loving' are two different things! Why not say it Inuyasha? You don't love Kagome. You love Kikyo." Sango spat.

Inuyasha looked at his friend, seeing no sympathy from her. But he sighed and turned his back against her.

'She's right…I should of told Kagome when I had the chance…I shouldn't push Kagome away…she would close the Well…and I would never see her again…'

"I am going to get Kagome."

"We'll go with you." Miroku said.

"No…" Inuyasha looked at them sadly. "I have to do this on my own…"

Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Understood. Send us word if you decide you need help."

And with that Inuyasha jumped into the air and glided off towards the West.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am going to get Kagome."

"We'll go with you." Miroku said.

"No…" Inuyasha looked at them sadly. "I have to do this on my own…"

Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Understood. Send us word if you decide you need help."

And with that Inuyasha jumped into the air and glided off towards the West.

"Damn! It's like going around in circles…" Inuyasha cursed, as he landed onto a willow tree branch.

The Western Lands were not like the normal lands he normally traveled out. There weren't many human villages and more youkai in it. However, if you were on the Lord's bad side, which Inuyasha is always the thorn in Sesshomaru's side. You would find yourself lost and confused. Everything will end up smelling the same; every direction will look the same. You end up just running around for nothing.

"Having trouble Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down to see a familiar face.

He jumped down and landed beside Kikyo. Inuyasha's face softened and he approached her.

"Kikyo…have you walk these lands before?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been to Sesshomaru's palace?"

Kikyo blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"I know where it is. But I have never been in there, why?"

Inuyasha took Kikyo's hands in his and stared into her eyes.

"Please take me there."

"I thought you hated your brother." Kikyo looked up at him giving him no emotion or care.

"Kagome is missing…" Inuyasha started to back down, but he then forced himself to speak. "The last scent next to Kagome's was Sesshomaru. I must reach him."

"What is so special about Kagome?" Kikyo asked, looking curious.

Inuyasha looked away from Kikyo and he started to think real hard.

"Everything…her smile…her laugh. She is more powerful than anyone gives her credit for. She cares for everyone…even if they are youkai or human." Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo and let go of her hands. "She means a lot to me."

Kikyo's eyes widen. She studied his pose. There was no denying it. She never seen Inuyasha be this head of heels for someone. Kikyo knew she fail to have her life back, she knew she fail of always keeping Inuyasha. She could see the love he had for Kagome.

"Do you just love her because she is alive? If you can get Kagome-"

"We already had this discussion…Your no longer the Kikyo I remember. Kikyo died, a long time ago. I have grown, and I am moving on…"

Kikyo couldn't believe the words Inuyasha was saying. Kagome had did more than Kikyo could ever do for Inuyasha. Inuyasha was now proud being a hanyou. He gave up the chance of being a full fledge youkai. Inuyasha _was_ a full youkai, inside.

"I shall take you…"

Episode Two:

The Glowing Gates

In the eyes of Sesshomaru Kagome was being treated properly. Everyone bowed gracefully, treating her as if she was already Sesshomaru's Queen. But the moment Sesshomaru had turned his head Kagome would get nasty looks from the servants and even got spat at. Kagome was even scared to even eat her dinner, scared that they might poison it. Kagome had skipped breakfast entirely, locking herself away in her chambers, staring at a mannequin that stood at the edge of her bed. On it was a several layered Kimono. Kagome's Wedding kimono.

It was beautiful, kagome had to admit it. But she glared at it with hatred. The words of last night's dinner still stung in her head.

_"This is nothing more than a business arrangement Onna. Rin is eight years old. You are here to be her mother, to train her as a lady. You will also train her in your art. Once Rin is 16 and can handle her own in battle I will then mark her."_

_"Mark her?"_

_"She will carry my mark, my scent. Making her a youkai. She will not be full blooded, but she will carry certain traits of mine. Only then she'll be my real daughter. After becoming a youkai she and I will have no use of you. I will then settle and divorce and you are free to do whatever you wish."_

'Hmph!' Kagome snorted. 'And here I thought he wanted to marrying me because I am pretty…'

Kagome continued to glare at the kimono, wishing she could just tear it to pieces and throw it into Sesshomaru's face.

All morning her chamber maids begged for Kagome to try on the kimono but Kagome refused. When Kayede got Jedzebel, it was like adding flue to the fire. Jedzebel reached to grab Kagome and pulled her up from bed when a bright glow threw Jedzebel across the room. When Jedzebel inquired where Kagome would get such powers.

_"If it hasn't been my training in search for the jewel shards I wouldn't be picking a fight with you."_

Then Jedzebel and the chambers maids knew what was around Kagome's neck.

The Shikon no Tama.

The girls didn't know if they should attempt to grab it or run for it. Since they heard of the legend, of the Girl from the Future who had gathered the Shikon no Tama and destroyed Naraku with her own hands, they were scared. Why would there Lord bring a Youkai Killer in his home? Was he mad? The witch could touch them and purify them in an instant. The girls left in a hurry and cried to their Lord, scared and telling him Kagome's angry outburst. Sesshomaru only shrugged it off and said:

_"My future wife has power. Power she will add to this Land."_

It wasn't until noon, where Kagome sent the servants away with the food, again not trusting them, is when Sesshomaru appeared. He didn't bother knocking. He turned the door knob just enough to break the lock and walk inside as if nothing was wrong. He shut the door and walked over to Kagome's bed.

Kagome had fallen asleep. She had made her nest with all the down feathered blankets and pillows. She was still in her lacey white nightgown. Sesshomaru may not look it, but eyed along her curves and thinking to himself:

'She is a beautiful; Inuyasha was not mistaken for falling for such a tennya.'

But as Sesshomaru was reaching down to touch Kagome, her eyes flew open and she winced tightly into a ball, casting a barrier around her. It hit Sesshomaru's hand with a shock and he stepped back.

"Teme!" Sesshomaru cursed, growling at her. "What are you trying to do?"

Kagome's barrier then slowly faded and she sat up, blinking.

"Oh…I thought you were one of _them_."

"'Them'?" Sesshomaru questioned, shaking his right hand, trying to get rid of the purifying feeling.

"Your servants. They know I have the jewel and their not fond of the new member of the house hold."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who looked at her as if she spoke another language.

"Never mind…" Kagome went to look away but noticed Sesshomaru's hand still slightly glowing and irrating him.

Without question Kagome got up and grabbed his hand. She looked at it then she closed her eyes and the glow faded away. A cooling sensation then ran Sesshomaru's arm, melting any evidence of pain away.

"Gomen-ne…Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away and glared down at her.

"You shall call me 'Lord Sesshomaru' or you may use the added –sama suffix."

Kagome turned her back to him.

"I wasn't brought here to serve under you Sesshomaru."

"Demo…you work for me…" Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair. "So until Rin turns 16, you are mine."

Sesshomaru run his fingers deeper into her hair and he pulled her back, forcing her to look up at him. Kagome yelped and grabbed his wrists then applying the electrical shock.

At first Sesshomaru wasn't letting go, he was use to the short pain so it didn't bother him. Sesshomaru knows she doesn't want to hurt him, she has too much power. However he then let go on his own terms. Kagome then kept her hands around his wrist and she took back the attack like she did before. Once done Sesshomaru pulled away.

"If you're done playing childish pranks we can move on to better things." Sesshomaru turned to see the Wedding Kimono, Kagome got in front of him.

"What are you doing! You can see that yet!"

"And why not? Have you tried it on?" Kagome jumped in front of Sesshomaru, trying to keep him from seeing it.

"Iie…" Kagome mumbled.

"Then put it on."

"You can't see the wedding dress!"

"Why not? This Sesshomaru had picked it out for you to wear."

Then Sesshomaru sensed the miko's aura, fade, and her strength to protect the kimono lost. Kagome turned around and looked at the kimono.

"It's bad luck…for the groom to see the wedding dress…until the Wedding Day." Kagome felt tears in her eyes, but she closed her eyes to keep them from falling. "But I guess it does not matter…this marriage has doom written all over it…"

Sesshomaru, annoyed at her believing such things, but as he watched her aura fade. Where is her normal liveliness she always had with Inuyasha? That fiery passion that kept her fighting no matter what happened around her. Was it because Inuyasha was her passion? A growl began in his throat, making Kagome to turn to him, wincing at his sound.

'I will not let that filthy half-breed win this. He took what was mine…I will take what was his.'

The growl then faded and Sesshomaru looked away from her and the dress, as if bored with it.

"I have important guests over tonight. You will show up, dressed in Japanese fashion. You will not be needed to speak unless you're spoken too. You will be at tonight's dinner, understood Onna?"

Kagome didn't answer.

Sesshomaru then could smell the salt from her tears.

'Why is she crying?' Sesshomaru turned around and saw a single tear falling down her cheek.

He then reached out for her, grabbing her left arm, pulling her towards him. His left hand cradled the back of her head, and his right hand then moved to the center of her back. He made her lean back a bit and he bent down and lick the tear off her cheek. The tip of his tongue followed the tear's path and stopped right at her eye. Both eyes closed, as he placed a soft kissed on her eye.

"There shall be no tears here, Kagome."

And as quickly as that happened he had let hr go and left the room, ordering her chamber maids to come in and dress her for dinner.

"And presenting, Sesshomaru-sama's fiancé, Kagome no Miko-sama, the Destroyer of Naraku!" Jaken screeched, tapping the bottom of his staff on the marble floor.

Kagome walked in, wearing a deep purple kimono with red sew-in sakura blossoms on the sleeves and train of the gown. Her hair was all up, being held by for golden hair-sticks, with a red see through veil, covering the back of her neck and stopping at the center of her back. Youkai, old, young, ugly and deathly beautiful, watched her enter the room. None of them bowed, but they did move out of her way, making sure they left enough space between her and them. She walked to the center of the room where Sesshomaru waited for her. He held out his hand, his face, grinning, loving the fact that they were scared of her as much as they were scared of him. Kagome, without thinking, placed her hand gently in his. Sesshomaru then clasps his hand around her's, gently, knowing she is human, and he turned back to the person he was talking too.

It was a lady, about the same age of Sesshomaru, but the same as Kagome's height. She had golden sunlit hair that passed her behind, with blood red tips. She had a mix of golden/brown eyes, with glared down at Kagome with completely hatred. She wore a golden kimono with a red phoenix sewn into the train and up around her stomach, to her chest. She had blue stripes, two of them, coming down her forehead, circling around her eyes by going down her nose but then following the cheek bone.

"And like I said, Aiteru, I am sorry to break off my Father's agreement but I simply cannot give up this _divine creature._" Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, taking her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently.

Kagome blushed but she noticed in his eyes.

_Play along…_

Kagome glared at him, but he returned the glare for a quick moment. Kagome sighed and just moved closer to him.

"You are too _kind_…Sesshomaru-sama…" Kagome said, through her teeth.

But just Sesshomaru holding Kagome's hand was enough to anger Aiteru. The woman started to plan Kagome's death.

"Kagome, this is Aiteru, Lady of the Northern Lands. My Father promised my hand to her if I did not find a more suitable wife for myself. But this Sesshomaru had found the most _perfect_ wife." Sesshomaru looked back at Aiteru, not caring that Aiteru was tearing at the seams.

Aiteru, started to growl, Kagome then guess she was a dog demon, like Sesshomaru.

"But _she human_!" Aiteru spat, causing the party to quiet down again.

"Then it must be awful for you then…" Kagome pulled out her red fan from her sleeve and opened it, placing it over her mouth. "…to lose to a human."

Sesshomaru murred with laughter at Kagome's comment. He noticed her flame being lit; he knew his kiss woke her up.

Two other youkai laughed along with Sesshomaru, from behind him. Kagome turned to see two men, about the same age and height as Sesshomaru. One was a bat demon, his wings' thumb resting on his shoulders. He had light blue skin and wore a black kimono with the kanji character, 無運(moon), sewn in the train in white. He had short wavy white hair, and a gentler friendlier face than Sesshomaru's.

"Got you a lively one Sesshomaru." He said, bowing to Kagome, taking her hand from Sesshomaru and kisses it gently.

"And a beauty at that. Sesshomaru no fair, I thought you were the beauty of them all." The other was a tan fox demon, having the same puffy like tail has Shippou, but having several.

He had long yellowish, white hair that stopped at his shoulders. He wore light green battling kimono and gear.

Both of them cracked up, Sesshomaru's grin disappeared from his face.

"Kagome…this is Nyakutomoto, the Lord of the Southern Lands." Sesshomaru motioned to the bat demon, then to the fox demon. "And this is Shitipou, Lord of the Eastern Lands. As you can see, they are children compare to this Sesshomaru."

Liking their warm laughter she giggled along with them.

"I don't know Sesshomaru, maybe it's you who should lighten up a little."

Aiteru and Sesshomaru glared at Kagome but the other two demons laughed even harder.

"I love her! Sesshomaru go and marry Aiteru instead!" Nyakutomoto pulled Kagome closer to him. "She is not your type, she's mine."

Sesshomaru then started to growl, the same death growl he gave Kagome earlier.

Kagome turned away from Nyakutomoto and walked to Sesshomaru. She smiled, knowing it was the word 'mine' that upset him.

"It's a joke Sesshomaru." Kagome placed her hands on his chest.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at her.

"I was not growling about you." He whispered.

_Yes you were._

Kagome looked back up at him.

"Oh? Really?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

She then turned away and walked over to Nyakutomoto. She bowed gracefully.

"Would you like to dance Nyakutomoto-sama?"

"Please call me Kuto!" He took Kagome's hand and they started to walk onto the dance floor.

Sesshomaru then growled again but it was quickly interrupted by a slap on his back by Shitipou.

"So…you are serious about this? She is human after all."

"So you are going to breed and have a hanyou heir? How disgusting." Aiteru moved in closer, to whisper, knowing if Kagome heard or other youkai heard it would get ugly.

Sesshomaru then blinked and he just watched Kagome dance and laugh with Nyakutomoto.

"Our breeding will do as plan, Aiteru. My marriage to Kagome is an arrangement. She not only destroyed Naraku, she also has the Shikon no tama. Our marriage has nothing to do with love. She is he strongest woman, and I must have the strongest."

Shitipou glared at Sesshomaru.

"But was Kagome not with your brother, Inuyasha? He traveled with her for the shards."

Sesshomaru grinned.

"He left her for someone who is already dead. Inuyasha lives by blindingly trusting his heart."

"So…you are going to marry her not for power, but to piss off your brother?"

Sesshomaru looked over to Shitipou, giving him an unreadable expression.

"I am not that childish."

_Yes you are_.

"It is an agreement Kagome and I have, nothing more."

"She is not so strong. I think you should reconsider." Aiteru hissed, glaring at Kagome dancing.

Sesshomaru grinned, liking to see foolish emotion troubling someone else.

"Why not test her power?" Sesshomaru said simply.

And with that Aiteru started to walk forward.

Kagome quickly turned around, shielding Nyakutomoto, from the attack. Kagome had placed a shield around herself and him. She started up at what hit her shield. It was Aiteru, her sword being thrown back by the shield.

"So this is how you fight? Just placing a stupid barrier up?"

Kagome glared as the barrier disappeared.

"Iie, I can fight but you are disturbing Sesshomaru's party."

"Sesshomaru suggested for me to test your power." Aiteru grinned, showing off her fangs.

Kagome's eyes then shoot bullets at Sesshomaru, who just stood there, grinning.

'So I am just entertainment, eh? Go figures.' Kagome looked back at Aiteru and looked away.

"I don't wish to fight you, it's meaningless."

"Then let's have a meaning. Let's fight for Sesshomaru's hand in marriage. You win, you can keep him. If I win I'll keep him."

Kagome sighed and walked over to Aiteru.

"Kagome-chan that's a bad-"Nyakutomoto tried to stop her but Kagome then darted and grabbed hold of Aiteru's neck.

Aiteru then was paralyzed by Kagome's touch. She couldn't move, it's as if her powers were draining from her.

"As I said, this battle would be meaningless…unless you want me to turn you human stop threaten me." She then threw Aiteru at Nyakutomoto's feet.

Kagome then headed her way to Sesshomaru.

"You have gotten stronger." Sesshomaru said, but before continuing Kagome slapped him across the face once she reached him.

"I am not here to entertain you Sesshomaru!" Kagome snapped and with that she turned and stormed out of the room.

Everyone was quiet, Sesshomaru didn't even know how to react to such an attack, and no one dare to do that besides Inuyasha.

"Now I really like her!" The silence was broken by Nyakutomoto's laughter.

Kikyo looked up at the moon then continued on their path, through the forest. She had been to the palace, all too many times because of being called on by Sesshomaru himself.

Before the battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru started staying more at his palace, because of Rin. She needed great protection. He called on Kikyo to help him with this problem.

"I am cannot guarantee her safety Sesshomaru-sama. After all, you say I am a youkai yourself." Kikyo looked up at him, when he caught her walking around in his domain. "But I can get rid of her scent."

"Hmm? How?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kikyo then came to the palace and ordered Sesshomaru's workers to build a wall. The wall was about 20 feet high and between each 15 feet was a pillar and in the center of the pillar was a hole that cast a purple flame.

"This fire is forever burning. It will burn out the human scent, not even Inuyasha could tell any humans ever lived here. It will also destroy a human's scent at least 50 yards from the gates." Kikyo explained as she cast the last two fire spells in the front gates.

The main gates where craved out of demon bone, giving a stencile shape of a dog demon on the front. The fire was cast in the eyes of the shape, giving live to the creature within the gate.

Sesshomaru looked over at the gate and nodded with approval.

"Sesshomaru." Kikyo got the Lord Dog Demon to look at her. "Who will raise her?"

"This Sesshomaru."

"But you are a man, but a child also needs a mother."

"Then I will marry a youkai woman-"

"Iie. She is human. She needs a human Mother. A youkai mother would kill her because she is not her offspring."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, studying her carefully.

"Then who do you suggest?"

"Why not Kagome? She may not seem it now, but she is stronger than me. Once destroying Naraku, she'll have he jewel and it will return to her, giving her more strength."

"But she is Inuyasha's wrench."

Kikyo glared at him.

"As long as I am here, he will never be her's. And besides, why not take something that was his? He took your sword, take his girl."

Sesshomaru turned away, thinking for a moment, then walked back into his palace.

"If you can make sure you win Inuyasha, then I will take the miko from him."

Kikyo stopped to look up again to see Inuyasha jumping tree from tree, trying to spot the palace.

'I cannot let Inuyasha know…' She thought. 'But why is he searching for her? He cannot be truly in love with her…'

Inuyasha stopped moving and looked down from the branches to see Kikyo looking sadly at him. He sighed and looked away.

'I am sorry Kikyo…my heart is for Kagome now…'

"Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama!" Rin giggled as she pounced onto Kagome's bed.

"Ah! Rin-chan…" Kagome opened one eye to see her adopted daughter nuzzling into the blankets with me. "…it's early."

"You're going to be late for breakfast. You did not eat all day yesterday. Are you sick?" Rin leaned over and let her forehead touches Kagome's.

"Iie, Rin-chan. I am fine. I could go for something…as long as the servants do not try and poison it."

"Never, Otou-sama always checks my food. He does the same to yours, I know, I watched him."

Kagome sat up and hugged Rin to her.

"Why would he do that?"

"He doesn't want to see you hurt, Okaa-sama. He knows the servants don't like you because you killed Naraku. They are scared because they think you might kill them."

Kagome couldn't believe what Rin was saying, how could she? She was speaking about the Cold-blooded Prince. The only answer she could give herself was that Rin never spoke ill about her Lord.

Kagome got up to see Kayede, laying out her gown for today on the Kimono rack. It was another renaissance gown, this time light purple.

"It is about time you got up. I though we lost you to the Sand man."

"Sandman?" Kagome blinked and looked down at Rin.

"Yeah! I said the Sandman had put you under a deep spell because he wanted you all to himself. And that's why you wouldn't wake up when Otou-sama tried to wake you."

"Sesshomaru was here!" Kagome gasped.

"Hai! I told him the only way to awake you from the spell was to kiss you!" Rin giggled.

Kagome's face got suddenly warm. Did he kiss her again?

"Did he?"

"Iie, I happened to walk in at that moment." Kayede explained, smiling. "He then got pink in the face and left, while Rin tried to cheer him on. You have some affect on him, Kagome-sama."

"'Affect'? Me?" Kagome got off the bed, picking up Rin and setting her on the floor.

"Aye, I've taken care of Sesshomaru since he was a wee pup. He was a lot like Rin at her age. Bouncing around, always asking so many questions. Making of stories of horror able demons and him and his Father would pretend to go in and destroy to save Sesshomaru's Mother." Kayede then lead Kagome to the bath and help Kagome undress.

"What was his Mother like?" Kagome asked, helping Rin untie the sash that kept Rin's night robe closed.

Kagome finished helping Rin undress and they both got into the bath as Kayede kneeled behind kagome, rinsing her hair and placing oils and scents in it.

"She was very much like you. She would never let Inutaisho-sama order her around. But she was sweet to everyone, but she wouldn't take negativity from anyone. She was powerful but so very gentle. Their marriage was an arrangement. Inutaisho-sama never wanted to marry her, nor she didn't want to marry him. She would tell me everyday how much she hated him. She would never go to his bed saying she'll never touch such a disgusting man. But one day, both of them got a little drunk and finally had it out against each other. They fought for hours until there was no more alcohol to take in. Then in the morning I found them, in her room, sleeping the day away. Soon after Sesshomaru was born and that woman was in love with that boy." Kayede started to rinse out Kagome's hair again then wrapped a towel around it to dry it.

She pin Kagome's hair up in a bun to keep it from falling back into the water.

"She told me she was in love with Inutaisho-sama but she knew where Inutaisho-sama's heart truly lies. But she was happy when he did return home to her."

"You're talking about Izaori, Inuyasha's Mother?" Kagome turned to look up at Kayede.

She nodded then continued.

"Lady Inutaisho-sama, went to see this Izaori to kill her for touching her husband. Izaori was 16 at the time she first meet Inutaisho-sama. She caught them together, while he was walking Izaori along Izaori's estate. But Lady Inutaisho-sama stopped herself once she found her moment to kill Izaori. She had watched how Inutaisho-sama stumbled and talked funny while around her. He made no moments to Izaori, but she could see he liked her. When Lady Inutaisho-sama fell ill while Sesshomaru was around 18, she told Inutaisho-sama to go to Izaori. But he stayed by her side until the moment she died, but she made him promise he would marry Izaori and to be truly happy. Sesshomaru, who didn't understand the true reasons of his Mother's death, blames it on Izaori, so another reason his hatred towards his brother."

Kagome then got out of the tub, Rin following, and they both dressed, Kagome noticed Rin wore a matching dress to her's.

"Kagome-sama…Sesshomaru had closed up since his Mother's death. Do not blame him for his out-bursts against you. Like I said, you have a strong affect on him. Now both of you go! He is waiting for you downstairs." Kayede hurried them out the door.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, as he stood before the gates.

"Nothing…Kagome scent isn't here." Inuyasha said.

"The guards are fetching your brother, let's just wait and ask him."

Inuyasha looked around through the gates to see servants hurrying around setting up for a party. And fancy guests stroll around the grounds, whispering excitedly about the upcoming event.

"Inuyasha." A cold voice hissed, as the gates open and Sesshomaru walked out to greet his younger brother.

Inuyasha's for instinct was to put out his sword and attack but he didn't have time for that. If he had Kagome…he would have to be nice to get her back.

"Sesshomaru…have you seen Kagome? The last time I picked up her scent was at the Bone Eater's well. I picked up yours, so this is the reason why I am here."

"Ah, so it seems you lost her? I did go to her, for advice. Rin was ill, and I had her come to tend her. She left shortly yesterday. I let her take AhUn to where she needed to be." Sesshomaru looked boredly at him and Kikyo.

"She didn't mention where she was going?" Inuyasha asked, his ears back, to Sesshomaru, he seemed almost wounded.

"Iie. I have been too busy preparing for my wedding. This Sesshomaru is getting married tomorrow."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo then reached out and took Inuyasha's hand in her's. "…let's not worry. She is safe. Let's us leave Sesshomaru to attend his business."

Kikyo then bowed to him.

"Congratulations Sesshomaru-sama. Best wishes for you and your bride."

Inuyasha looked down sadly.

'Damn it Kagome…'

"Yeah…congratulations Sesshomaru. Hope you're happy." Inuyasha looks to Kikyo, tighten his grip on her hand.

Kikyo looked up at him and smiled.

"Arigato…even thought I am surprised to hear, it means…a great deal to hear it from you Inuyasha. I hope things go for you, for the best."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to leave, in hand in hand with Kikyo.

Kagome and Rin were directed to the entrance to the palace, to where Sesshomaru was. The girls skipped along the hallway, through the front door but Rin stopped and frozen to her spot.

"What's wrong Rin-chan?" Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru outside the main gates, talking to Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome's heart leaped with joy. 'He came for me! He wants me back!'

"….I have been to busy preparing for my Wedding. This Sesshomaru is getting married tomorrow." Sesshomaru said coldly to Inuyasha.

Kikyo then came from the other side of Inuyasha and held hands with him. Kagome's heart stopped.

Kikyo bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha….let not worry. She is safe. Let's us Sesshomaru to attend his business. Congratulations Sesshomaru-sama. Best wishes for you and your bride."

Inuyasha lowered his head, in a bad bow? But he looked back up at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah…Congratulations Sesshomaru…hope you're happy."

And with that Sesshomaru gave his finally words, happy with Inuyasha's blessing. And with that Inuyasha walked away, in hands with Kikyo. Sesshomaru turned around and walked back into the gates. They closed and he looked up to see Kagome standing there. He stopped.

"Kagome…" He breathed softly, then started to walk quickly towards her.

"He…he…didn't come…for…me…" Kagome let go of Rin's hand and started to back away from her.

"Okaa-sama…don't cry…" Rin reached back out for Kagome.

But Kagome's eyes were blinded by tears, Kagome could barely see that Sesshomaru was now only right in front of her.

"Inuyasha…"

Sesshomaru quickly scooped her into his arms and he looked down at Rin.

"Go and eat breakfast. I will join you later in the court yard." And with that he left into the palace.


End file.
